


10. Stare

by Asexual_Ravioli



Series: Mikasa Ackerman X Annie Leonhardt Shorts [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexual_Ravioli/pseuds/Asexual_Ravioli
Summary: Annie can't stop staring.





	

Annie sat in the back of the lecture hall, as always. It was a huge room, able to accommodate two hundred people easily. The teacher was explaining differential equations. Annie was staring at the girl.

The girl. She always sat in the middle. She wore a red scarf. She was beautiful. Even the back of her head, that raven hair. Annie’s eyes constantly drifted over to her. As good as her back was, Annie relished the moments when she would walk up the stairs to her seat.

It was five minutes into the lecture when the girl picked up her stuff and stood. Where was she going? Annie watched. Instead of going down the stairs to exit the room, she went up them and sat…right next to Annie.

They both stared forward for a moment, pretending to watch the lecture. Then the girl, the beautiful girl, cleared her throat and said softly, “I can always feel you staring. Would you just ask me out for a coffee already?”

Annie blushed and was unable to look in the girl’s eyes. “I don’t…I don’t even know your name.”

“It’s Mikasa,” she said and gave Annie’s hand a soft squeeze. “And yours?”

“Annie.” She looked over at Mikasa who was smiling.

“Annie,” Mikasa said. “It’s nice to finally meet you.

“Yeah,” Annie said with a smile. “Nice to meet you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I know I always do this but my tumblr is
> 
> erurink.tumblr.com
> 
> writing only tumblr is erurink-is-writing.tumblr.com


End file.
